


Sweet Songs for You

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bi, F/F, Falling In Love, Fights, Gay, Hate, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: Violet once played the guitar, the sounds of music is what made her happy, what music she made, made others happy. but one person alone broke her love for music. Can one girl with the D on her cap bring the music back to her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, Hope you like.

(Violet’s Pov)

-One Year Ago-

I looked from my notes of sheet music as I show them to Louis to get his opinion on the notes drawn on the paper.

“Looks good, is it for Minnie?” He asked and I nodded as I looked at the paper a bit and I looked to him.

“Yep It’s for our one year together, think she’ll like it?” I asked and he nods and I smile as I grabbed my guitar and we head to the music room of the school. It wasn’t much really just a simple song that showed how much I love her and how much she means to me. Or so I thought. There was Minnie with some random guy in the music room as she kissed him, both Louis and I stared and as she pulled away from him she looked to me and I just gripped my guitar case handle hard. I shook my head and left, no fighting, no yelling, no nothing, there was no point in doing that, I’d only get into trouble since I wanted to beat the crap out of her.

-One Year Later-

I was looking at Louis as he showed me some of his sheet music for his Piano piece for the talent show which was in a few months I nod as I look at the sheet of paper and I handed it back t him and ate my lunch, it wasn’t chicken nuggets but chicken sandwiches were next best thing.

“Think this will wow the school?” He asked as he took one of my grapes and I shrugged.

“In my opinion it’s a beautiful piece, to others they might thinks it’s just a bunch of notes mashed together.” I said.

“How modest, but do you think James would like it?” He asked and I chuckled a bit.

“You know your boyfriend loves anything you play.” I said and shoved him a bit.

“I mean you aren’t wrong but…. This is special.” He said as he looked to the paper. I saw the glint in his eyes, it’s the same way I felt when I wrote a song for Minnie.

“Love sick Pup.” I said and he shoved me a bit and I smiled at him as we got ready for our next class.

“So, did you hear we have a new history teacher, apparently he used to teach in a college in Georgia.” I heard and looked to see Marlon behind us.

“Is that so? Wonder why a big college teacher would go to a school for troubled youth.” I said as we walked more.

“Apparently his daughter goes here.” He said and I looked to Louis and then Marlon.

“His daughter? Is she in his class?” Louis asked.

“Maybe, but if she is, she might be spoiled.” Marlon said.

“Now, come on we haven’t met the girl yet, maybe she might be another Louis.” I said as I pointed to him and he nodded.

“And I shall take her under my wing and teach her of the ways of this magnificent school, and she shall call me King.” He joked and I hit his head.

“To much anime for your brain Louis and you’ll rot it.” Marlon said and I shook my head as Louis argued with Marlon as I headed into the history class. I got to my seat and placed my bag to the ground right next to me. I grabbed my earbuds and placed them in my ears as I played some music that Louis sent me to listen to. I don’t know how long it was but it seemed that the teacher was running late as he came in quickly shuffling papers in his hands and spilling a bit of his coffee. I pulled the earbuds out and listened to him.

“Sorry for running late class I had to go print more copies of todays class assignment.” He said and handed the papers to the front rows and they passed the paper back. I looked to the paper and it was just one of those ‘Get to know you surveys’ that teachers usually hand out at the beginning of the year.

“Now, we could just write it down on paper or we could just talk about it instead for class.” He said and I looked up at him as a student ran in.

“Sorry.” The student said and I looked to her but she was new, she wore a baseball cap with the letter D on the front of it though and her outfit was just a tan shirt with a denim jacket and denim jeans as well and I stare at her.

“Hmm don’t be late again.” He said and I looked at them a bit.

“Sorry Mr. Everett.” The girl said and she took a seat next to me. I guess she saw me staring cause she turned to me.

“Hello.” She says and I nod.

“Hello.” I said as I waved to her gently.

“Alright class lets introduce ourselves.” Mr. Everett said and I waited for all the students to talk about themselves.

“Ah Violet Wolfenstein?” Mr. Everett asked and I looked up.

“Here.” I said.

“Do you want to talk about yourself?” He asked and I looked to him.

“Um… not much to say really, just that I come here.” I said and he nodded as I look to him.

“Clementine.” He asked and she nodded.

“Here.” She said.

“Anything you want to say?” He asked.

“Names Clementine, I’m new here, love baseball, and that’s about it.” She said and I looked to her.

“Alright, that’s all for today.” Mr. Everett said and the bell rang and we all got up to leave and I looked to Clementine.

“Hey uh, since you’re uh…” I tried to say and she looked to me.

“Yes?” she asked and I rubbed my neck a bit.

“We’ll you’re new here and uh, we’ll if you want you can hang with me and my friends till you get friends of your own?” I said and she looked at me.

“What if I want to be your friend?” She asked and I looked to her and smiled a bit.

“Well then you can be our friend.” I said and she smiled as I took her to her next class. It wasn’t long till we had finished school and I headed outside with her as I took her to my friends.

“This is Louis, Ruby, Brody, Marlon, Mitch, James, Aasim, and Omar.” I introduced her to my friends.

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Clementine.” She says.

“Hello Clem, I’m Louis, I’m Fabulous I know.” Louis says and I roll my eyes.

“He’s always like this but he means well.” I said and she nods.

“Don’t worry my brother AJ would love to meet him.” She said and Louis smiled.

“See, I’m amazing that her brother would wan to meet me.” Louis said.

“Well you have the energy of a five-year-old so you’ll be perfect for him.” She said and Louis froze.

“Damn I should have known, only children can see how cool I am.” He said and I chuckled.

“I’m Marlon.” Marlon said as he shook Clementine’s hand and she shook back.

“I’m Ruby.” She introduced herself as everyone talked to her I looked to my watch.

“Hey are you really Mr. Everett’s daughter?” Louis asked as he grabbed my shoulder and looked to Clementine.

“Hm, Yea he’s my adoptive father.” She said.

“Ah, people will think he’s letting you pass cause you’re his kid.” Brody said.

“Hm trust me that man makes me study once I get home, only time I get off is when I go get my little brother from school, and after I finish all my homework.” She said and I looked to her.

“hm sounds like my dad.” Ruby said.

“What’s so bad about learning though?” Aasim said and we all laughed.

“Says the guy that burnt his history book last week.” I said.

“Science, my dear friends I wanted to see how long it would take history to burn.” He said and Clem laughed.

“Ironic.” She says and I smile a bit.

“Well I should get going.” I said as I showed my watch to them.

“Alright, have fun.” Louis said.

“What’s fun about doing chores?” I asked as I waved to everyone and headed home. I had just gotten home and worked on the outside of the trailer as I Mowed the lawn, plucked the weeds, and went over to the neighbor’s house as I also mowed the little old lady’s lawn and helped her in her garden. She tried to offer me money once but I declined, she needed it more than I did.

“I miss hearing you play your guitar child.” She says to me and I look at her as we worked in her garden.

“Hmm, you heard me play?” I asked and she nods.

“It’s been a year, that usually happens when someone’s heart is broken.” She says and I looked to her.

“Y-Yea.” I said as I worked more.

“I’m sorry for your broken heart, but you’ll find love again, and this will stick.” She said.

“How can you be so sure of that?” I asked.

“Well I’m older.” She says and I chuckle.

“Going to play the age card hu?” I asked and she nods.

“Plus, it happened to me once, I use to play the piano, night and day, I loved the sound the notes made as I made music on the keys, my love would come to my home just to listen to me play the sweet tones of music.” I heard her say.

“He must be a nice guy.” I said and I looked to her and she smiled.

“Nice girl, she was an amazing woman before she passed on.” She said and I looked to her.

“Girl?” I asked.

“Hmm that girl Minnie she use to come a lot and yet hasn’t been here since you stopped playing your guitar.” She said and I froze.

“Was she the girl that broke your heart?” She asked and I nodded and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

“It’s fine.” I said.

“Well you’ll find another girl soon.” She said and I looked to her.

“Heh, sure, whatever you say.” I said as I finished up the work. It wasn’t long till I went home and went to my room and studied. Not much happened that night, my mother didn’t come home and my father was on the couch drunk off his ass, but I can’t say much on this, it’s just how they are. I heard my phone ping so I looked up from my book and looked at it.

**-New Message From UNKNOWN-**

**UNKNOWN: Hey, Louis gave me your number, it’s Clementine.**

**Violet: Oh, hey Clem, I didn’t think to give you my number sorry, and I’ll have a long talk with Louis about giving out people’s number.**

I sent the message to her and changed the contact to her name I looked at my books a bit and got back to work, as I worked on my homework a bit longer. It didn’t take long till my phone went off again and I looked to the message on it and smiled.

**Clementine: It’s fine I might have asked him for it by chance.**

**Violet: Well, I’ll let it slide this one time.**

**Clementine: well I’m glad, I didn’t want Louis getting in trouble.**

**Violet: You’re at a school for troubled youth though.**

**Clementine: That’s true.**

**Violet: So, what got you sent there?**

I just wanted to know why she was there but she didn’t have to tell me.

**Violet: You don’t have to tell me though so I mean.**

**Clementine: Nah it’s fine, I just got into a lot of fights at my old school, then Lee got a job as a history teacher at your school so it was easier to just transfer me there and he could keep an eye on me.**

**Violet: Woah, how many fights?**

**Clementine: Too many to count, so why were you sent there? You don’t look like a trouble maker.**

I looked at my phone a bit and tapped my fingers on my desk. I didn’t want to tell her the full truth, not now, not like I have done to Minnie.

**Violet: Fights mostly, I once beat a girl to a pulp when she bullied Brody.**

**Clementine: How long have you known Brody?**

**Violet: Since elementary school, she’s my best friend I suppose.**

**Clementine: Hey I have to go now Lee is making me help AJ with his homework, see you at school, tomorrow right?**

**Violet: Of course, See ya tomorrow.**

I sent the message and set my phone down on the table as I got back to work. I looked to the clock to see it was getting late and I sighed as I set my pencil down and I got ready for bed. Once I laid my head on the pillow it was lights out.


	2. Will You Sing With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I haven’t written on this story since June..... well here’s another chapter, leave a comment if you want.

(Violet’s Pov)

It’s been a week since Clementine had joined our group of friends, and it was fun, she is an amazing girl if I want to be honest with myself. I was currently looking at my history homework and I scratched my head a bit.

“Hey whatcha doing?” I hear and I turn to see clementine as she leaned over me a bit and I showed her my homework.

“Your dad gave us an assignment remember.” I say and she nods as she decided to take a seat next to me. We were outside at the picnic tables since the weather was nice out the school allowed us to eat outside which was a nice change to things. I was putting up my homework as Louis and the others had come over to us.

“Violet you have got to listen to this.” Louis says as he shoved his headphones in my face.

“Dude, don’t shove those in my face.” I laugh a bit as I grabbed them.

“What has him excited?” Marlon asked and I shrugged as I put the headphones on and he played a song. I began to tap to the beat and chuckled.

“Dude, I know this.” I tell him as I handed him the headphones back.

“Damn… wait how?” He asked.

“Fell asleep listening to music and it just came up in a recommended list.” I explained as I look at him as he sits across from me.

“I don’t believe you.” He says.

“It’s by six and it’s called Ex-Wives.” I tell him and he looked to his phone then to me.

“Lucky guess.” He says and I roll my eyes at this.

“Lucky my ass, I have that song on my phone.” I say and prove it to him and he groans.

“Come on there has to be one song you’ve never heard of that I show you.” He says and I chuckle.

“I didn’t know you liked that type of music.” I hear as I look to Clementine.

“Oh you’d be surprised to the type of music Vi, listens to.” Louis says and I kick him.

“Did you think I only listened to punk rock or something?” I asked and she turned a bit red.

“Kinda yea.” She says and I smirk.

“Vi, has a beautiful voice too.” Ruby says and Clementine looked to me and I looked away.

“You sing?” Clem asked and I nod.

“Yea, I like to sing sometimes.” I say and she just looked to me.

“No I’m not gonna sing.” I tell her and I hear Louis saw ‘Aww’ at my comment.

“Come on, just one song.” He says and I shake my head.

“Nope.” I say and grab his French fry and eat it.

“Well sucks for you because you have music class with me, and Chuck wanted us to pick a song to sing.” He says and I look at him.

“Fuck… I’ll just opt out of it.” I say with a shrug.

“You can’t, he said you can’t.” Louis says and I glare at him.

“Don’t worry Violet, I have to participate too, even though I’m kinda new.” Clementine says and I sigh. She had a schedule mix up and was placed in mine and Louis’s music class with Chuck instead of the writing class with Carley.

“Fuck… seriously I can’t opt out of it?” I asked Louis and he shook his head.

“Nope, can’t.” He says and I sigh.

“You kinda got to stop sleeping in his class though, I mean you do know he want’s to see his student’s attend the talent show right? For extra credit.” Louis says and I look to him.

“You got to be kidding me? This is stupid.” I mumble.

“Well, you are failing his class aren’t you?” Aasim says and I grab Louis’s fries and chuck one at Aasim.

“Wait how do you fail a music class? If you can sing and all?” Clementine asked as she grabbed a fry from me and I shrug.

“Beats me.” I say.

“Because, Violet wont participate, you have seen her sleeping in class right?” Louis says and Clementine nods.

“I tried to get out of that class when they gave it to me, but nooo you gotta take it, you chose the music path, blah blah blah.” I mumbled as I looked to Louis.

“They won’t let you switch?” She asked.

“It’s Violets last year here, unlike us Violet is a senior.” Omar says as he comes to the table and sets his container of cookies in the middle for us and I grab one and nod to him.

“Wait, this is new.” Clementine says as she looks to me and I nod.

“I’m just a year older than these guys.” I say.

“How old are you?” She asked.

“Eighteen.” I say and she shakes her head.

“Shit, I’m the youngest here.” She says.

“How old?” Aasim asked as he looked up from his book and Louis kicked my shin as I grabbed another cookie and I glare at him.

“Sixteen.” She says and I cough a bit.

“Well damn, that kinda sucks for you.” Mitch says as he stops tinkering with his homemade watch. I’ll give him credit he’s pretty good with building things that aren’t just bombs.

“Yea, I mean Violet will be gone by the end of the year, and then we graduate a year later, you’ll be alone.” Louis says.

“To be fair, I should be in the same grade as you Louis.” Clementine says and we all look at her and she shrugs.

“How?” He asked.

“Well, before Lee adopted me, I was WAY behind on my classes, plus I was a bit slow at learning and I was two years behind in school.” She says.

“But you’re a strait A student, or as far as I’m told.” Ruby says and Clementine nods.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I’m smart as hell it just takes me a while to learn things, the subject has to be interesting to me… I mean when I was younger I use to draw a lot in my classes, or even write…. If it doesn’t interest me, I wouldn’t give the subject the time of day.” She explained and I nod at this.

“Hey that’s kinda like Violet, but she’s a hands on learner, that’s why she took the musical path.” Louis says and I kick him in the shin. He kicks me back though.

“Dude.” I say.

“Nothing wrong with that, trust me it’s better to find your way of learning so you can apply it.” Clem says and we all nod and eat our lunch.

“So, you did know Chuck said you could have a partner in this little project, I guess you could call it that.” Louis says and I look up.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yea, but don’t ask me to be your partner, I already have a song picked out and it’s only for one person… sorry.” He says and I nod and think of who else I could partner with.

“I haven’t picked a song yet… you want to partner up?” Clementine asked and I looked at her and I turn a bit red at the offer and I nod a bit.

“Yea sure, whatever.” I mumbled as I tried to keep my blush at bay.

“You just got to tell the teacher that you both are working together.” Louis explained and I nod as the bell rings to signal that lunch was over and we all pack anything up. We all head our separate ways and I head to History with Clementine. As we walk in Mr. Everett greets us and I wave a bit and then take my seat in the back like normal, and Clementine sits next to me as she pulled out her history book and I grabbed my folder to turn in the homework we had last night. As the bell rang Mr. Everett started his lecture and I just sat back a bit and listened. I look to the side as Clementine took a few notes here and there and I look back to the front. The class goes by in a flash and I get up as the bell rings.

“Oh don’t forget, you have a project due in two weeks, pick a partner and then tell me what you will be working on tomorrow, it can be anything in history that is school appropriate.” He says and we all nod and I look to Clementine.

“Want to partner up for this too?” I asked and she nods.

“Sure, have an idea of what to do?” She asked as we headed out.

“Hmm, not really do yo have nothing?” I asked and she shook her head no.

“Well we have until tomorrow to come up with something, plus we gotta figure out what we have to… sing.” I groan as we walk to our next class.

“Do you really not like singing anymore?” She asked as she walked backwards and placed her hands on the back of her head.

“Hmm, I have my reasons to start and stop.” I say and she nods, understanding that I don’t want to really talk about it.

“So, can you hang out after school is over?” She asked and I think.

“As far as I know, I don’t have any chores, but I’d have to go home and check.” I say.

“You can’t just text your parents?” She asked and I rubbed my neck.

“No my mom is at work a lot and my dad is probably sleeping.” I say.

“Well if you want I can come with you to your house and-.”

“No, no it’s fine, uh if I don’t have chores I’ll text you and we can meet up somewhere.” I tell her and she stopped walking and nods a bit.

“Oh ok, sure sounds like a plan.” She says and I nod as I drop her off at her class and then run to mine. A few more hours pass and school ends and I am dead tired as I walk out to meet up with Louis and the others.

“There’s the Zombie.” Louis jokes and I jab his arm and he jabs me back.

“Hey you two calm down, I don’t need to hear Louis complain about a bruise.” Marlon says and I shrug.

“He started it.”

“And I’m ending it.” Marlon says and I roll my eyes.

“Hey where is Clem?” I asked as I looked around.

“Oh, some kid was talking to her, Gabe or something.” Marlon says and I nod as I snatch another cookie from Omar.

“The Chef God Omar, has gotten Violet’s approval once again.” Louis joked.

“Hey, if I wasn’t into girls I’d marry Omar.” I joke and we all laugh.

“I’ll take the complement, and I’ll be sure to make more cookies again in Home EC.” He says and I nod.

“Hey guys.” I hear and turn to see Clementine walking up to us and we wave.

“So I heard you talked to some kid named Gabe?” Louis asked her and she takes the one cookie out my hand and I shrug.

“Oh yea, he was asking me on a date.” She says and I cough and laugh at this, but to be fair I am a bit jealous, why the hell am I feeling like this? All he did was ask her out, lots of people do that.

“Dude, got a crush on the new girl.” I say.

“Now Violet you did the same thing.” Ruby says.

“And I regret it.” I say.

“You do?” Clementine asked and I nod.

“Oh yea, big time, bitch had the audacity to cheat on me.” I say as I shake my head.

“So did you agree?” Louis asked her.

“Oh god no, I don’t even know him, well I mean, I know of him, his uncle is a pretty famous baseball player.” She says and I look at her.

“Right his Uncle Javie Garcia right?” Louis asked and Clementine nods.

“Yep, actually he’s the reason I play baseball, my dad took me to one of his games and I got to meet Javie.” She says.

“Shit really?” Louis asked and I shake my head at this.

“Well, I have to head home, I’ll text you later Clem.” I say and she nods and waves as I start walking home. When I finally got to the house I went inside and saw my dad on the couch asleep again and I go to the fridge to see if I have chores. To my amazement I don’t. I send a text to Clem to tell her I don’t have chores and then I head out to see the old lady next door heading into her small garden and I walk over to her.

“Hello again dear.” She says and I nod as I sit next to her.

“What’s on your mind today?” She asked as she handed me some gardening tools and I worked on getting the weeds out of her garden.

“Nothing much…. I have a question.” I say and look to her.

“I may have an answer.”

“How…. Ok this is a hypothetical ok.” I tell her and she nods as she looked to me.

“Ok, a hypothetical.” She says and I nod.

“I…. I really like this one girl at my school…. And she is amazing but… well she’s only been at our school for a week…. I felt this before but… last time I got hurt.” I say and I look down at the roses.

“Hmm, you feel like she’ll hurt you if you were to hypothetically ask her out?” She asked and I nod a bit.

“How about you give it some time? You said she’s been there a week? Get to know her more.” She says.

“I know but… I felt… Jealous? When I heard a boy asked her out.” I mumbled and I felt a hand on my back.

“Does she even like girls?” She asked gently and I shrugs.

“I… I don’t know.” I say.

“Give it some time, after a while you can ask her if she likes girls, or guys, but you should still be her friend afterwards, don’t shut her out cause she doesn’t have feelings for you.” She says and I sigh and nod.

“So tell me more about this hypothetical girl.” She says and I laugh just a bit.

“She’s amazing, she’s so nice and kind, and god there’s so much to say about how good she is.” I say and the old lady giggled a bit.

“Oh my you sure are smitten.” She says and I nod.

“Tell me about it.” I say and I lay back on the ground and look at the sky.

“Well, when the time comes you’ll get your answer child.” She says and I smile a bit.

“But just imagine if she does say yes.” I say as I sit up.

“I would… I don’t know I would act like an idiot I know that for sure.” I say and I look to the old lady and she smiles at me.

“Oh trust me, my wife acted like a fool when she asked me out for the first time, she would stutter a lot, she was rubbing her hands on her pants cause they kept getting sweaty, and she was red in the face, I was afraid she was going to faint.” She says as she looks to the flowers and smiles and I smile too.

“Sounds like something that would happen to me.” I say and rub my neck. My phone starts to ring and I grab it from my pocket and answer it.

“Hello?” I asked.

“Hey Vi, Louis want’s to take everyone to the park, and since you don’t have chores.” She says.

“Oh yea that would be great, what time?” I asked.

“Oh he’s going to come get you, I’m ridding with him right now.” She says and I get up.

“Uh no I’ll just meet you guys there.” I say.

“Vi that’s a thirty minute walk.” I hear Louis say and I think a bit but I can’t come up with an excuse, I mean I could say I have chores.

“Uh.” I try to say and I see the old lady looking at me and I rub my neck and she stands up and looks at me and puts the phone on mute.

“If you want just give them my address, the can pick you up here.” She says and I look at her and I nod and she unmutes the phone.

“Ok yea, uh let me text you the address.” I say.

“Alright cool, see you soon.” Louis says and I nod a bit.

“Alright see you soon.” I say and hang up and give them the address and I sit back down.

“Thank you.” I mumble.

“It’s ok, plus I don’t want them to knock on the door and wake up your father, we both know he gets mad after waking up.” She says and I nod. She knows how my family is, she’s had to call the cops on my father a few times over the years.

“Thanks Elizabeth.” I say and she looks to me.

“Hey you didn’t call me old lady this time.” She says and I rub my neck and I see her smile.

“Sorry, for um.” I mumbled.

“It’s ok, I got the nickname ‘Little Old Lady’ for a reason.” She says and I nod. We head inside her home for a bit due to the heat and I was sweating a lot too so she offers me a drink and I take the glass as we talk for a little longer, then I see Louis’s car pull up to the trailer park entrance and to the little old lady’s house. I see Clementine hop out the car first and I smile a bit.

“Ahh, she looks like a nice girl.” I hear and turn red at the comment and I nod a bit and try to stop the blush. There is a knock on the door and the little old lady goes and opens the door.

“Hello, dear, you must be here for Violet right?” She asked.

“Yes Ma’am is she here?” I hear Clementine ask.

“Yes, she is, would you and your friend like to come in? She’s trying to cool off from the heat.” I hear and I finish up the water and I go and clean the glass. I hear them walk in and thank the old lady for letting them in and I wave to them when I see them.

“Hey Violet, your grandma is really nice.” Clementine says and I rub my neck a bit at this comment and I feel a bit sick.

“Oh that’s.”

“Yea she’s really nice.” I interrupt Louis and he looked to me and I shake my head a bit. I didn’t want to remember anything bad right now.

“So where are you three heading?” Elizabeth asked as she came into the kitchen.

“To the park.” I answer and she nods, acting like she didn’t know already.

“Alright well, be back home before dinner.” She says and I nod. Clementine and Louis head out and I turn to Elizabeth.

“Thank you so much.” I say and she nods and hugs me gently.

“Any time sweetie, and do stop by any time for dinner, I know your mom works late tonight and I don’t think your dad will wake up any time soon.” She says and I nod as I hug her back and then I head out the trailer and into Louis’s car. I got in the back seat and buckled up as Louis began to drive to the park.

“So, why did you want to go to the park?” I asked as Louis played some music.

“I wanted to chase the ducks.” He says.

“Really?” I asked.

“Could be, but no, I just wanted a nice place to think about my next piece.” He says.

“And everyone else is coming why?” I asked.

“Well, Omar is coming to let us taste his snacks he had made yesterday, he’ll be by in an hour, Brody want’s to draw the lake, Clem hasn’t been there before, Marlon is only going cause Brody is going, Ruby wanted to talkie pictures, Aasim wanted to write or something, and Mitch is bringing his little brother Willy so he can run around.” Louis explained and I nod as I look at the tress pass by us. We get to the park in time to see Brody and Marlon get out of his truck and after Louis parked we all got out to greet them.

“Hey guys.” Brody says as she waves to us and I nod.

“Hey Brody.” I say as we all start walking near the lake. Marlon and Louis were talking about some new game that just came out and Brody found a spot to draw and I headed up close to the lake and I grabbed a rock and skipped it across the water.

“Four skips.” I hear and see Clementine as she came up next to me and I nod as I hand her a flat rock.

“You try.” I say.

“I can’t skip rocks, they always just plop into the water.” She says.

“I can’t believe that.” I say and she showed me and truth be told, it just plopped in the water and I chuckle just a bit.

“That’s cause you aren’t flicking your wrist, watch.” I say and look for another rock and I pick up a nice flat one and I hold it in my hand and pull my arm back a bit and then throw the rock but flicked my wrist in time for it to start skipping across the water six times.

“New record.” I say and place my hands on my hips and I look at Clementine as she tried and again the rock skipped once and then dropped into the water. I grab another rock and I come up behind her as I place the rock in her hand. I was blushing like crazy but I was glad that she couldn’t see.

“Like this.” I say as I move her arm and she nods as I show her how to flick her wrist at the right time. I move away as she tries again and got to four skips and I clap.

“Very good.” I say and she bows and I chuckle as we skip rocks for a bit. Honestly I lost track of time that when we turned I saw Ruby and them already here.

“Shit, didn’t know they got here already.” I say and Clem giggles a bit and I look at her.

“Want to head up there?” She asked and I shook my head and I pick up another rock and skip it.

“So, you come up with a song yet?” I asked randomly as I hand her another rock and I look for another one.

“Hmm, I have a few in mind but I’m not to sure… we can get back tot hat later though.” She says and I nod as I find another rock and I skip it.

“Hey you two stop throwing rocks and come up here.” Louis says and I look to Clementine who just skipped her rock and then looked to me and I head up to my friends. We finally get to the top and I see they have a blanket set out and Omar was just getting the food out and I just sat at the edge of the blanket and looked at the lake a bit.

“Great view right?” Ruby asked and I nod.

“Oh yea.” I say and then look to Clementine and Louis as Louis is playing some song and asking Clem if she liked it or not and I turn to face the lake again.

“Alright, ya’ll need to eat something healthy so try this.” Omar says as he hands us these ball looking things and I look at it.

“What is it? Looks like a ball of peanut butter.” I say and he nods.

“It has some sweets in it, but it’s supposed to be healthy, they’re like protein balls, I just tweaked it a bit so it’ll still taste good.” He says and I nod and take a bit as did everyone else.

“It’s really good Omar.” Clementine comments and I nod as I grab another one.

“Thank you Clementine.” He says and then he hands us some sandwiches.

“Ok so random thing to say but, which female in this group would be the mom?” Louis asked and we all looked to Brody who looked up to see us staring at her.

“Wait what?” She asked and nod.

“Yea, she’d be the mom.” I say as I take a bite of the sandwich.

“Wait hold on.” She says.

“Momma Brody.” Louis says.

“Now who would be the dad?” I asked.

“Brody don’t need no man.” Louis says all sassy and we laugh at this.

“If anything Violet, even though she’s the oldest, she’s basically the little sibling.” Brody says and I wave her off.

“I’m a child at heart still, let me live in the moment.” I say and I lay back to look at the sky a bit and placed my hands on the back of my head.

“So I was thinking we could have a small party before Violet leaves us, you know kinda like our own graduation party?” Louis says.

“You wanna make everything a party Louis.” I say.

“Why not?” He asked.

“I don’t need a party, just chilling with you guys is ok with me.” I say as I close my eyes and the wind blows a bit.

“We can still hang.” He says.

“If she doesn’t want a party you can’t change her mind.” Ruby says and I listen to anything else. Some time passes an I guess I fell asleep as I woke up to someone shaking me gently and I look to something covering my eyes and I take it off to see it was Clementines cap.

“Hey it’s getting late.” I hear and I turn to see Clementine as I hand her, her cap back.

“How’d that get on me?” I asked.

“I put it on you, the sun was shining in your face and I didn’t want you to get burnt.” She says and I nod.

“Thanks.” I say and she nods as she helped me up and I helped Omar with the blanket. Once we had everything cleaned up I followed Louis and Clementine to his car and we all got in. He started to drive and I just looked out the window.

“That was a fun day out don’t you think?” Louis asked.

“Yea it was.” I say with a nod.

“We can do it again this weekend, but we can stay there all day.” Louis said and I think a bit.

“Yea, I have nothing to do… lets do it.”

“Really?” Louis asked excited and I nod a bit.

“I don’t see why not, we can do it Saturday.” I say.

“Awesome, I’ll have an entire day planned out.” Louis says and I nod as he drops me off at the Little old ladies house. I get out and Clementine also comes out the car and gives me a hug and I hug her back. She gets back in Louis’s car and he drives off as I wave bye to them.

“So sweet.” I hear and turn to see Elizabeth and I turn red.

“S-sure.” I mumbled.

“You hungry?” She asked and I look at her and I nod as I follow her into her house.


	3. Sing a Song For Us

(Violet’s Pov)

 

I got up from my bed as my alarm went off, I slowly got up and clicked the stop button on it and I yawned a bit as I stretched. I get ready for school and head out as I put my earbuds in I and listen to some music as I get to the school I see Clementine as she waves at me and I wave back to her. I get up to her and she takes one of my earbuds and I don’t stop her as she listens to whatever song I have on.

 

“Hmm, never heard this.” She says.

 

“That’s cause it’s from a video game.” I say as I play another song for her to guess.

 

“Oh, um… Rihanna?” She asked and I nod.

 

“And the song?” I asked as she listens to it.

 

“Shit….Pon De Replay?” She asked and I showed her the song and she pumps her fist.

 

“Yes.” She says and I laugh a bit. As we listen to more music I look to see Louis making weird faces to Marlon and I tap Clem on the shoulder and I point to Louis who then runs off to James. Who he makes weird faces at just to have a hand put in his face. He looked defeated as he came over to Clem and I.

 

“Man they don’t know how to have fun.” He says and I chuckle as I show Clementine more songs.

 

“Oh you picking your song?” He asked as he looked over my shoulder.

 

“Hmm, no.” I say as I look at Clem as she listens to my music list. The school bell rings signaling classes to start and I sigh as we all head in the school. We head to our music class and I see Chuck as he greets us and we all take our seats and I lay my head back a bit about to close my eyes before I feel a hand shake me. I open one eye to see Clementine looking at me and I sigh as I stay awake for this lesson.

 

“Ok class today we will be discussing the songs you will be singing, so you’ll give us the title and what it’s about.” He says and I groan quietly as I look to Clem and she shrugged as people talked about the songs they had planned on singing.

 

“Clementine do you have a song?” Chuck asked.

 

“Um, no sorry uh.” She tried to say and I roll my eyes a bit.

 

“We’re working on a song together sir and we haven’t come up with one yet.” I say and he looked to me.

 

“Well I am a bit surprised that you’re paying attention in my class Ms. Wolfenstein and I’m a bit surprised that you’re actually going to participate in this too.” He says and some kids laugh and I roll my eyes again.

 

“Oh shove it up your asses.” I tell the students.

 

“Hey none of that now.” Chuck says and I kept quiet.

 

“Alright so you two are the only duets so, I’ll give you till tomorrow to give me an answer to the song you both want to sing.” He says and I nod as I think about any songs and I rub my neck as I write some down. We all just work on what we have to sing and Clementine and I have. Bit of an issue on what to sing.

 

“We can talk about it more at lunch?” I asked and she nods as she writes some songs down too.

 

“Yea that would be good.” She says and I nod as the bell rings and I take her to her class. It took a while or it seemed like forever that the classes wouldn’t end till finally the lunch bell rang and I got up as I headed outside. I saw Clementine at our table already and I slide in next to her.

 

“Yo, what is up?” I hear and see Louis.

 

“Nothing much dude.” I say and I steal a fry from him.

 

“You come up with a song?” He asked and I shook my head no and I lay my head on the table.

 

“Most songs are love songs.” I say.

 

“Well what’s wrong with those?” He asked and I shrugged.

 

“It’s just….. I don’t know.” I say and look at the list we made.

 

“You don’t have to be romantically involved for the assignment.” He says.

 

“True but wouldn’t it be weird?” I asked and he looked to Clementine then me.

 

“Honestly? No.” He says and I shake my head a we think more.

 

“Oh what about….. no that wont work.” Clementine mutters and I think.

 

“What about….no.” I say and think then I see Clem pull her phone out.

 

“I got a good one.” She says as she plays a song and I look at her.

 

“Rent?” I asked and she nods.

 

“But what song?” She asked and I listen and laugh a bit.

 

“Tango Maureen.” I say and she nods.

 

“Yea…. Want to sing that?” She asked and I think.

 

“Alright we can sing that.” I say and we see Brody and the others come and I listen to the rent playlist she has.

 

“I’ll cover you.” I mumbled a bit as I tap to the beat and I think as I look to Clementine as she talks with the others.

 

“Ooooh is Violet singing?” I hear and I look at Ruby and I flip her off.

 

“Difference between taking and singing.” I tell her.

 

“Hey when she sings for the class record it for us hu?” She asked Louis as he raised his phone up.

 

“I’ll have it ready to go.” He says and I grab his phone.

 

“Mine now.” I say and he grabbed it back and I handed Clementine her phone back.

 

“I’m surprised you listen or even watched that movie.” I say and she nods.

 

“My friend Sarah got me into it.” She says and I nod as we hear the bell ring and I get up and take Clementine to class. We sit in the back and Clementine sat next to me. We listen to Mr. Everett’s lectures and I doodled a bit in my book and I don’t pay any attention to the lesson. It wasn’t long till we finished school and I walked over to the group as Brody and Louis were talking about plans for Saturday.

 

“So we can head to the park and have a bit of a picnic.” He says as I walk up.

 

“What are you nerds talking about?” I asked.

 

“What we plan to do on Saturday, by the way James will be joining us.” Louis says and I nod and I look at my watch.

 

“You gotta head home?” Louis asked and I shook my head.

 

“No it’s Friday, dad is drinking at home tonight.” I say and strech a bit.

 

“You know you can come over my place for the night?” Brody offered and I shook my head a bit.

 

“Nah, it’s good.” I say.

 

“By the way, I thought your grandma was… you know.” Louis says and I look at him.

 

“She is.” I tell him.

 

“Well why didn’t you correct Clem?” He asked.

 

“You mean with the little old lady?” I asked and he nod.

 

“Wait what’s going on?” Brody asked.

 

“We picked Violet up from her house and there was a little old lady there.” He explained to Brody and I look at her.

 

“Oh you met Elizabeth, yea she’s real nice.” She says to him.

 

“But Vi didn’t correct Clem.” He says.

 

“To be fair that lady is like my grandma, except she likes to talk to me.” I mumbled as Clementine came up to us.

 

“So what is going on today?” Clementine asked.

 

“Well, we have nothing to do as far as I know.” Louis says.

 

“Eh I have to help Elizabeth with her garden.” I say.

 

“Did I hear Violet mention gardening?” I hear Ruby ask as she came up to us with Aasim next to her.

 

“Yea, got a problem?” I asked and she shook her head a bit as she looked to me.

 

“I just never thought I would hear the day you like to garden.” She says and I shake my head.

 

“There is a lot to know about me.” I say and she nods as we talk a bit and I check my watch as time passed and I wave to the group.

 

“Got to go you guys, we can meet up at the park tomorrow right?” I asked.

 

“Yea.” Louis says and I start walking home and I get there just to see Elizabeth waiting outside her home as she waves to me and I just head right to her.

 

“Welcome back.” She says and I nod as I sit next to her.

 

“We not working on the garden today?’ I asked.

 

“No, not today I already watered the plants.” She says and I nod as I look at the garden. It was beautiful.

 

“So, you want to take some flowers to your hypothetical crush?” She asked and I turned red as I look away from her.

 

“N-no.” I mumbled and I pulled out my homework and she laughed a bit.

 

“What are you working on?” She asked and I look at her.

 

“Uh, I have to sing for my music class.” I tell her and she nods.

 

“And?” She asked.

 

“And I have to sing with a partner….” I say to her.

 

“Oh I’m guessing that girl that came by yesterday is who you need to sing with?” She asked and I nodded as I look at the paper.

 

“That’s adorable.” She says and I nod.

 

“Yea…. We couldn’t come up with a song but we got one.” I explain to her as I show her the song and she nods.

 

“That’s a nice song.” She says and I nod a bit as I look over to my house to see my dad coming out and I sigh as he looked over to me.

 

“VIOLET, GET OVER HERE!” He yelled and I rubbed my neck and Elizabeth nods to me and whispers.

 

“If you want you can sneak over tonight to sleep.” She whispered softly and I nod as I grabbed my bag and headed over to my father who glared at me.

 

“The fuck I tell you about being around that fucking filthy woman?” He says.

 

“She’s not filthy fucking idiot.” I mumbled and I regret even talking as he grabbed me by my jacket and shoved me in the house. Once inside he turns me around and decked me right in the face as I land on the floor and grabbed my cheek a bit as he looked to me.

 

“DON’T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN!” He yelled and I don’t say a word as he nodded and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and was about to head to my room.

 

“Where the fuck you think you’re going?” H asked and I look down a bit.

 

“I have… homework.” I say.

 

“Fucking Liar.” He says and then grabbed my bag and I just watched him. What the hell can I do?

 

“I’m not lying.” I say as he dumped all my notes out of my bag and he glared at me.

 

“The fuck I say about talking back to me, you fucking dyke.” He say and I just watch him.

 

“You know, half the time I wish your mom had gotten rid of you, but noooo, she just wanted to tie me down.” He says as he comes up to me.

 

“And other times I wish you had died the same day your grandpa did.” He says and I look at him.

 

“Fucking, if you had died that day, your grandma would still be here, she didn’t care about you, and you clearly didn’t care about her.” He says.

 

“YOU WEREN’T THERE!” I yell at him and he grabbed my shirt and had me pin to the wall.

 

“You shut your fucking mouth, I should have your ass sent to a fucking looney bin, you fucking brat.” He says then lets go of me and I glare at him. He looks at me and then he punched me again and as I was down he decided to kick me a few times, I covered my stomach after the last few kicks he sent to me and my hands hurt a lot.

 

“Fucking go to your god damn room.” He says and I get up slowly.

 

“NOW, CAN YOU NOT FUCKING LISTEN?!” He yells and I get up quicker and I head to my room and I shut the door and lock it. I felt tears go down my cheek as I wanted to just punch something, I wanted to yell and scream but if I did he would get mad. I take a few breaths as I glare at the door and I shake my head as I sit on my bed and rub my face a bit and slick my hair back. I feel my face burn a bit and I go and look in the dresser mirror and I see I have a cut below my eye from where my dad hit me.

 

“Fucker had his ring on.” I mumbled as I looked at it more. I look to see my cheek swell a bit and I shake my head as I grabbed a few tissues and dabbed a bit at the blood on my cheek and cleaned my face a bit from the blood I smeared. I grabbed my phone and looked to see a few texts from Louis and one from Clementine. I look at it a bit.

 

**Clementine: “Hey just wondering when you wanted to practice for the music assignment?”**

 

I looked to the message a bit and thought as I sent a message to her.

 

**Violet: “We can practice tomorrow at the park?”** I asked and I looked back to my face and saw the blood still dripping so I covered it up with the tissue. I hear the phone ding and I look to the message.

 

**Clementine: “Awesome, see you tomorrow than.”** She messaged me and I sighed as I set my phone on the dresser and I look at my hands to see them torn a bit but not bleeding a lot, just mostly red and I sit down on my bed. I look out the window and I think a bit as I lay down and watch the door. I do that for god knows how long I finally close my eyes as I try to get some sleep but even then that doesn’t work before I just get up and I look at my guitar. I go over and Pick it up and just strum the cords making no real music. I sit at my desk as I think and I smile as I think of Clementine a bit, I then grab a piece of paper and a pencil as I begin to write a bit, I look at the guitar again and I rub my neck. It wasn’t long till I heard my alarm go off which did make me jump a bit as I grab it I look at the time.

 

“Holy shit.” I mumbled as I see the time. It was six in the morning as I slowly got up from my desk and I go lay in the bed. I slowly close my eyes to just try and get an hours worth of sleep before I get a phone call and I grab my phone and answer it.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You still asleep?” I hear and I sit up.

 

“Didn’t sleep at all.” I say.

 

“Do you not want to hang out today?” I hear Louis ask.

 

“No I can still hang out, uh just give me a bit.” I mumbled as I got up from my bed. I grabbed my guitar and placed it in it’s case and I grabbed my guitar pick and an old purple beanie I got from my mom. I opened my door to listen for my dad. When I hear nothing I grab my guitar and walk out my room. I pass the living room and I see my dad still asleep on the recliner and I open my door to the house and lock it. I head to the end of the driveway and head to the entrance of the trailer park just in time to see Louis driving up the road and I wave to him. He pulls up and I set my guitar in the back and I head to the passengers seat and he looked to me.

 

“You’re bringing your guitar?” He asked and I nod as he drives.

 

“Why? I mean don’t get me wrong I’m glad you’re playing it again but.” He tried to say but I stopped him.

 

“I just want to play a little…. I’m a bit rusty is all.” I tell him and he nods a bit as we head to the park.

 

“Do we not have to get Clem?” I asked as he parked his car.

 

“Nope, seems she has a ride.” He says as I see an orange muscle car pull up next to us. I can’t see who is inside it but as the door opens I see the familiar purple and white cap.

 

“Shit you drive this?” Louis asked Clementine as she looked to us and she patted the vehicle.

 

“Yep, my uncle Kenny helped me fix it up.” She says and then I see a little boy hop out the car too.

 

“Clem, lets go play.” He says and he looked to us.

 

“Alright AJ hold on, what did Lee tell you about meeting new people?” She asked and he looked to Louis and I and we waved at him.

 

“I don’t know.” He says and Louis laughed a bit.

 

“Anyway, this little brat is my brother AJ.” She introduced us.

 

“It’s Alvin Junior thank you.” The boy says.

 

“You’re lucky I don’t call you shit bird like Kenny called Ben.” She says.

 

“AJ is fine.” He says and runs off and Clementine watches him.

 

“He’s energetic.” I comment as I come up to her.

 

“Yea he is, Sorry my dad had something to do at the school and my mom is at the news station right now so I have to watch him.” She explained.

 

“No that’s fine, it’s cool.” I say as I rubbed the back of my neck.

 

“Hey nice beanie I like purple.” She says and I nod and I see AJ chasing the ducks and Clem runs up to him to stop him. The others come in time to see Clementine grab AJ and carry him to us as he pouts from being caught.

 

“Well who is this?” Ruby asked.

 

“I’m AJ.” He introduced himself to her.

 

“Oh we don’t get an introduction but she does?” Louis says with a pout and I roll my eyes a bit as I go into his car and grab my guitar.

 

“Cause she’s cool, her hair is like fire, and that’s badass.” He says.

 

“AJ!” Clem says.

 

“What you swear a lot, and so does Tenns’ sister.” AJ says and she rolls her eyes.

 

“Just don’t swear.” She says.

 

“Wait… did he say Tenns’ sister?” Like Tennessee?” Louis asked and I watched as they all looked to AJ as he nods and then to me and I shrugged.

 

“Yea… you guys know Tenn? He’s cool, he helps me in school.” AJ says as we all start walking to a spot to sit. We all go to a tree and we set out a blanket and relax. I set my guitar on the tree and. Lay back a bit and cover my face with my beanie.

 

“So you guys know Minerva and Sophie too?” Clementine asked and I nod as I lift my beanie up a bit.

 

“Yea, they went to school with us.” I say as she sits next to me.

 

“You know Minerva did talk about a girl at her old school.” Clementine comments and I nod.

 

“Nothing bad right?” Louis asked.

 

“Did she say a name?” Brody asked as she looked to me.

 

“Well, she said her girlfriend plays the guitar and stuff, but she didn’t say a name.” Clementine says and I shrug as the others look at me again.

 

“Sophie is cool though, she likes to draw like me.” AJ says and Clementine nods.

 

“Yea her and Tenn have been giving him art lessons.” Clementine says.

 

“Were you…. Were you friends with Minnie?” I asked as I looked to Clementine a bit.

 

“We were for a short time… but then she began to take things way to serious I had to transfer from Delta Academy to New Frontier Academy.” Clementine says and I look at her.

 

“Aren’t those like Disciplinary schools?” Marlon asked and she nods.

 

“I am a troubled child.” She says and I nod.

 

“Well you’re at the right school for troubled kids.” Aasim says and I watch as AJ and Willy go play by the water. Clementine also keeping an eye on him.

 

“So, what shall we do today?” Omar asked and I saw Louis pulling out some cards.

 

“Oh no.” I mumble.

 

“Truth or dare suckers.” He says as he shows the cards.

 

“You don’t play with cards, stupid.” Marlon says.

 

“In my version we do, Loser.” He says as he pulls a card and hands the deck to clementine who grabbed a card and passed it to me. I sigh as I take a card and then passed the deck till everyone got one. We all flipped and I looked to see Clementine with a low card and I see Louis smiling.

 

“Ok, so random question to shoot out, but do you like-like anyone here?” He asked and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Really? She’s only been here a week and few days.” Marlon says as he took the cards and I thought a bit before I grabbed my guitar.

 

“Well, kinda but I’m not saying their name.” She says and I chuckle a bit as I think.

 

“Round two.” Louis says as we get the cards and I got the low one and Clementine got the high card.

 

“Alright do your worse.” I say and she looked to me then she looked down a bit and I watched her.

 

“I want you to play the guitar while singing an Elvis song.” She says and I think.

 

“Any specific song?” I asked and she looked at me.

 

“Hmmm, whichever is your favorite.” She says and I think and sigh as I open the guitar bag and I pull out the acoustic. The stickers were a bit faded from when I use to take it outside for years. I look to Clementine and the others as I tune it a bit and strum the strings. I think and nod as I begin to strum the guitar a bit to the song and I tap my foot a bit.

 

“Ooooh I know what it is.” Louis says and I shake my head a bit.

 

“Wise men say only fools rush in

 

But I can't help falling in love with you

 

Shall I stay?

 

Would it be a sin

 

If I can't help falling in love with you?” I sing slowly as I continue to strum the guitar. I look a bit to Clementine but then I go back to looking at my guitar before she catches me looking.

 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea

 

Darling so it goes

 

Some things are meant to be

 

Take my hand, take my whole life too

 

For I can't help falling in love with you.” I look up to see Louis recording me and I glare a bit at him. He just smiles as he continues and I keep playing.

 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea

 

Darling so it goes

 

Some things are meant to be

 

Take my hand, take my whole life too

 

For I can't help falling in love with you

 

For I can't help falling in love with you.” I slowly stop and I look to everyone and Brody claps along with the others and I look to Clementine as she is a bit shocked.

 

“Uh… you ok there?” I asked and she nods.

 

“Holy shit that was really good…. Why don’t you sing a lot?” She asked.

 

“Violet hasn’t sung or played that guitar in a year.” Ruby says and I look at her then back to Clementine.

 

“Why?” Clem asked and I rubbed my neck as I set the guitar to the side.

 

“Minnie, was my ex…. I wrote a song for her, to you know sing to her and all, but uh… we just broke it off.” I tell her.

 

“Minnie cheated on Violet, don’t sugar coat it Vi.” Louis says and I rubbed my neck a bit.

 

“It doesn’t matter anyway it was a year ago.” I say as I look at the guitar. We all began to just talk about random things and I sigh just a bit as I look to Clementine who was currently talking to Brody.

 

“So if you wanted to go anywhere in the world where would you go?” Brody asked and I think a bit as everyone began to answer her.

 

“France.” Omar says.

 

“Oh, I’d love to go to the beach.” Brody says and I smile a bit.

 

“What about you Violet?” Clem asked and I think.

 

“Hmmmm, not sure…. Maybe the Grand Canyon?” I say as I look to her.

 

“That would be nice.” She says and I nod.

 

“Yea… I always wanted to go there.” I say and I put my guitar up. The others were talking to themselves and Louis was showing AJ a card trick as I looked to Clementine and I got up and went to the lake. Once there I grabbed some rocks and I start to skip rocks. I hear someone coming up behind me so I turn to see Clem and I smile at her.

 

“They get to boring for ya?” I asked as she grabbed a rock. She skipped a rock as I watched her she looked to me a bit.

 

“So you stopped singing because of Minnie?” She asked and I nod a bit.

 

“It wasn’t a big deal, look she just fell out of love with me, it’s understandable, not all relationships last.” I say as I throw the rock an it skips a few times.

 

“I know but still she cheated on you.” Clementine says and I laugh.

 

“What’s so funny about that?” She asked me and I looked at her as I stopped laughing slowly and I sigh.

 

“I… relationships aren’t my thing that’s all, never good at them.” I say.

 

“Well… what’s a good date for you?” She asked and I look at her.

 

“Something as simple as this would make me happy.” I tell her and I skip some more rocks.

 

“Really?” She asked and I nod a bit as I look at her.

 

“Yea, it’s not the best in some peoples minds but this would make me happy, hell even going for a walk with someone would make me happy.” I say as I watch the water ripple.

 

“You sound like a dog.” She says and I laugh a bit.

 

“Really?” I asked and she looked to me and nods a bit and I chuckle.

 

“Well you aren’t wrong. I just like simple things.” I say as I grab another rock and I look to the waters.

 

“I’m sorry for asking you to play if you didn’t want to.” She says.

 

“No, it’s fine, I wanted to play… I just didn’t want to mess up.” I mumbled a bit as I throw another rock.

 

“Well you played wonderfully.” She says and I chuckle.

 

“I did?” I asked and she nods as I look at her.

 

“Thanks…” I look away from her and I rub my neck a bit.

 

“So that was a song you like?” She asked and I nod.

 

“Yea… I like that song a lot.” I say and I hear my friends laughing at something and I look at her.

 

“I love that song.” She says and I smile.

 

“Well seems like I picked a good song for you.” I chuckled as I look at her more.

 

“Yea…. Violet…. Eh forget it.” She says.

 

“No come on speak whats on your mind I wont judge.” I say as I take a seat and she also takes a seat with me.

 

“How did you know you liked someone?” She asked and I took a bit to think.

 

“You want to know how I like Minnie?” I asked and she nods and I hold my hands a bit and looked to the lake.

 

“I looked at her one day, across the picnic area of our school…. I thought ‘wow she’s beautiful’…. After some time I got to talk to her and we became friends… I could tell her anything I couldn’t tell Louis… or Brody…. Well one day I was hanging out with Minnie we were alone…. Here at the park actually…. And…. I took her hand in mine and she looked to me… and she kissed me.” I explained and I look to her.

 

“I thought she was the one for me, that… nothing could happen to us to break us a part from each other…. But of course that’s not how things worked out.” I say and then looked to her.

 

“How’d you find out about her cheating?” She asked.

 

“I wrote a song for her, and Louis and I were going to the music room… well I saw her kissing some guy and I just didn’t do anything…. I wanted to punch her, I wanted to yell at her but…. I couldn’t do it.” I tel her and she pats my back and I chuckled.

 

“She actually got me into music well I mean I was already into it but… I wrote songs for her, I would play just for her…. That’s all I would do, when she came over to my home I would show her a new song I wrote or hell, play a cover song she liked…. But it’s all in the past now, I don’t care anymore.” I say.

 

“You cared enough to stop playing though.” She says and I nod.

 

“Anyway, is there someone you like I mean… do you want to tell me about who you like?” I asked her and she shook her head no.

 

“No I don’t I’m sorry.” She says and I nod as I look at the water.

 

“That’s fine…. Well whoever you like, they’re pretty lucky you know?” I asked and I felt her eyes on me and I got up a bit. The rocks cracklings as they shifted from my movement and I help her up. We spent the rest of the day just chilling with Louis and the others and I played rock, paper, scissors with AJ for a bit. The stars were starting to come out and we all packed up our stuff and I packed my guitar.

 

“Hey Clem can Violet ride with us?” I hear AJ ask.

 

“If she wants.” I hear and look to her.

 

“Uh… yea sure, you cool with going alone Louis?” I asked.

 

“Yea, I’ll be fine.” He says and I nod as Clem opened her trunk and I place my guitar back there and close it. AJ hopped in the back seat of the car and then Clementine and I went in. She started to drive off and I looked around a bit, having nothing to say.

 

“So we’re gonna drop AJ off at home and you and I can hang out more?” She asked. I look to her a bit and I nod.

 

“Yea, heh, we can hang out longer.” I say and she nods as she continues to drive more.


	4. Let Me Tell You About Myself

(Violets Pov)

 

As we get to Clementines house AJ asked me questions about my guitar and how to play it and anything a kid could think of asking. Clementine parked her car and I stayed inside it as she took AJ in. The house was nice, it looked to be two stories high, it had a fenced area, I saw Mr. Everett’s car in the driveway and I could see Clementine and him talking on the porch. Probably asking if she could stay out later. She hugged him and then left to come back to the car. She got inside and began driving to wherever.

 

“So, where do you want o go?” She asked and I think a bit.

 

“There is an abandoned cabin I hear it’s haunted.” I tell her and she smiled a bit.

 

“Haunted you say?” She asked and I nod as I tell her where to go. It took about twenty-five to thirty minutes to get to the cabin. We get to the driveway and as she stopped the car I see the cabin with the car lights beaming at it. It was old and there was some moss growing on the wood. The windows were still in tack which is surprising, there was an old truck parked on the side abandoned and broken, the shed was collapsed too.

 

“Damn this place is run down.” She says and I nod.

 

“So the story is, is that there were a bunch of teens that came here one night, wanting to party, you know the whole ‘let’s get drunk, and do things’ kinda party.” I say as we walk in the cabin.

 

“Is that so?” She asked and I nodded.

 

“Yea, but then they hear something in the woods, they went to check it out but saw nothing, so they decided to play a game.” I say as I got in front of her.

 

“What kind of game?” She asked.

 

“A drinking game of course.” I say and she laughed and I smiled.

 

“Ok a drinking game… so what happened?” She asked.

 

“Well they kept hearing the noises, it wouldn’t stop as it got louder, and louder, and louder, until it stopped…. So one of the teens decided to take a look and see if there was anything out there as he walked out and then….. something was watching them there were blood red eyes in the woods just staring back at him. So he ran back inside to tell the others, but he didn’t close the door and he was snatched and dragged into the darkness.” I tell her and she looked at me.

 

“Did that really happen?” She asked and I nod and then laughed.

 

“No sorry I lied, but it wasn’t a good scary story to tell.” I tell her and she laughed a bit and we looked around the house.

 

“So what does make this house haunted?” She asked.

 

“Well the did say a couple was murdered here, and the lady haunts this house.” I tell her as we get up to the second story of the cabin. We looked to see some of the items still here, the bed, the sheets, some books covered in dust, the desk, night stand and even the dresser. I looked in another room to see the same thing here and there. There were more books and a desk in the next room and I walk inside the study and look around.

 

“That must have been sad though.” She says and I nod as I find a bottle of whiskey that was halfway gone and I chuckle a bit.

 

“Look what I found.” I then shake the bottle a bit as she comes to me.

 

“Whiskey really?” She asked and I nod.

 

“Yea…. Wanna taste?” I asked and she thinks a bit and then grabs the bottle and I nod as she opened the tittle and took a quick swig before she coughed from the drink and I chuckle as I grab the bottle and I just take a swig like nothing.

 

“How can you drink that stuff?” She says and I shrug.

 

“I use to take some of my dads whiskey when I was younger, he didn’t keep it locked up and well…. That’s all I drank… well he found out and stopped buying whiskey, just beer.” I say.

 

“Well he was looking out for you.” She says and I laugh as I take another drink and look at her.

 

“Looking out for me? That man blames me for his life being ruined, he blamed me for the fact that he couldn’t get a fucking job, he blames me for my mom having to work three fucking jobs and not be home.” I tell her. I do get a bit mad but not at her, I rubbed my face a bit and I sit in the desk chair.

 

“He doesn’t care about me.”

 

“You don’t know that.” She says and I shake my head and think.

 

“Do you not see the cut on my face? Before Louis came to pick me up, that…. Man…. Fucking hit me…. All because I talked back to him, telling him he doesn’t know everything, because he doesn’t.” I say and look at the bottle.

 

“What does he not know?” She asked as she sat on the desk and I rubbed my neck.

 

“I don’t want to talk about that.” I say and I take another drink from the bottle and she takes the bottle out of my hand and looked at me and I smile a bit at her.

 

“So… you like someone?” I asked and she nods.

 

“Well you can… tell me who it is… I’ll keep it a secret.” I tell her.

 

“Are you already drunk?” She asked me as I took the bottle and shook my head no.

 

“Not yet.” I say and she rolled her eyes a bit and I shrugged.

 

“You know drinking doesn’t solve a lot of things.” She says and I nod.

 

“I know, it’s just fun sometimes though…. I mean I can’t do it a lot but hey I can now.” I say as I drink more and finish off the bottle of whiskey. I wasn’t drunk, but I was a bit tipsy.

 

“So… did that Gabe kid talk to you again?” I asked and she nods.

 

“Yea we have a class together apparently…. He’s nice.” She says and I chuckle.

 

“I remember when that kid wanted to use his uncle in order to get girls… he tried it on Brody saying things like ‘Hey I’m Gabe Garcia, yea that Garcia related to Javier.’ It was so… stupid.” I say and she laughed a little and I shake my head a bit.

 

“But he is a good kid.” She says and I chuckle.

 

“Well, that’s what you think.” I say and I lean back in the chair.

 

“How did you know you liked girls?” She asked and I look at her.

 

“Just like them… its hard to explain really, it’s different for everyone, I mean… I though Minnie was the one and then she kissed some guy… she didn’t deny it either… so… but I just like girls.” I rambled as I look to her.

 

“What about me?” She asked.

 

“What do you mean about you?” I asked.

 

“Do you like me?” She asked and I look at her.

 

“As a friend…. Yea, you’re cool, nice, really pretty.” I list off some things about her and I look at her.

 

“What about relationship wise?”she asked and I rubbed my neck.

 

“Are you asking if you’d be good in a relationship?”

 

“Well… in a relationship with you?” She asked and I look at her.

 

“You want to be in a relationship with me?” I asked.

 

“Well… what would you say if I said yes?” She asked and I looked at her and then down at the ground a bit.

 

“I would question why.” I tell her and she looked at me.

 

“Well… you’re sweet from the past week I’ve known you.” She says.

 

“That’s the thing… you’ve known me for almost two weeks, you don’t know everything about me.” I say and she nods.

 

“True, but isn’t that what relationships are about? Getting to know each other?” She asked and I nod a bit.

 

“Yea I mean you aren’t wrong it’s just…. I mean… I like you a lot… I do, but I don’t want to fuck anything up.” I tell her and I look at the ceiling a bit and then looked to Clem who was looking at me.

 

“Well, how would you know you’d fuck anything up if you don’t try?” She asked and I nod a bit.

 

“Yea, I know what you mean.” I say and take a breath and think.

 

“You really want to try a relationship with me?” I asked and she nods a bit and I look to the wall a bit.

 

“This isn’t a joke?” I asked and she shakes her head.

 

“Nope not a joke, not a prank, just honest to god truth.” She says and I looked to her.

 

“Alright… yea we can try a relationship… but…. If things don’t go as planned or we break up…. Can we still stay as friends?” I asked and she nods.

 

“Of course.” She says and I nod and so does she. I look at her a bit and I think a bit as I take her hand in mine gently and I chuckle.

 

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

 

“I thought, your hands would be really calloused from playing sports but… they’re smooth.” I say and she laughed a bit too.

 

“Alright, Romeo.” She says and I shake my head a bit. We both get up and we head out of the cabin and head to her car. We get in and she starts driving wherever.

 

“So did you ask your dad to stay out longer?” I asked and she nods.

 

“Yea, we still need to have an idea for our project so we technically are going to talk about what to do.” She says and I nod.

 

“Well, we’ve talked about a lot of things in history class.” I say and start joking with her. It was a few hours before we stopped talking about our project and I thought a bit as I sat up more and saw that we were near the town and I look at Clem.

 

“Wanna stop for some ice cream? My treat.” I tell her and she thinks and nods as we get to the local ice cream parlor. She parked her car and I hop out just as she does and we head inside. I look at the options and I feel someone grab my hand and I turn to see Clem holding it and I smile as we look at the options. Clem had decided to go for the cookie-dough ice cream and I went for the mint chocolate chip. I payed for or ice cream and we went and took a seat at one of the booths. I sit down and Clementine sits next to me. We talk a bit about random things, about how we think certain movies were either good or bad.

 

“So… there’s one movie I want to see, and it’s that new Chucky movie.” I say.

 

“I saw the trailer for it, but it didn’t seem like it kept with the original.” She says.

 

“But Mark Hamill is the voice of Chucky, ok yea it’s not the original but the last two movie they made of Chucky weren’t that great either.” I explain.

 

“True. I Mean Mark does a great job as the joker.” She say and eats some of her ice cream and I think.

 

“Alright, instead of Chucky, what about the new IT movie?” I asked.

 

“Ok, now you have my attention.” She says.

 

“It’s good, not the classic but, Stephen King helped with the new ones.” I say.

 

“Well if the main man himself had anything to do with it, then it might be good, I mean did you read the books?” She asked and I nod.

 

“Oh yea, my grandfather use to have all his books that were current to him.” I say and then eat some of my ice cream. I think and I offer her some of my ice cream which she does take and I chuckle a bit and then someone walked in the shop but I didn’t care. We were just having some fun no harm or anything.

 

“Violet?” I hear and I turn to see Minnie and Sophie walking in.

 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” I asked them as they came over to us.

 

“Oh Clementine you know Violet?” Minnie asked, not answering my question but whatever.

 

“How have you been Vi?” Sophie asked.

 

“I um… I’m ok and you?” I asked her.

 

“Fine as can be.” She responded.

 

“So, how did you two become friends? Wait do I smell Alcohol?” Minnie asked and I was a bit confused at what was going on.

 

“Uh, we met at school.” Clem says a bit uncomfortable and I look at her.

 

“We were about to go, um, we have a history project to do and we got to go now.” I say and Clementine nods as we get out the booth but Minnie kinda followed us.

 

“Hey Vi, Tenn wanted to know if you wanted to come to his birthday party, and well you know Clem so you might know her little brother is coming.” Minnie says and I look to Clem.

 

“I uh…. Sure um…we got to go.” I say and grabbed Clem by the shoulders as we tried to leave. Once outside I took a breath and we looked to each other and we both chuckled as we head to her car and we left the ice cream parlor.

 

“Well that was a good night.” I say and Clementine nods.

 

“Hey… you wanna stay at my house?” She asked and I look at her.

 

“Your dad ok with that?” I asked and she nods.

 

“Yea, he will be fine with it.” She says and I nod a bit.

 

“Yea… I mean if you’re ok with it and everything.” I say and she nods a bit at this as she drives to her house.

 

“I am.” She says and I nod as I just fumble with my fingers a bit.

 

“So does Minerva know about you drinking?” She asked and I shrugged.

 

“To be honest I never really cared if anyone knew…. Louis knows though, he had a party once when his parents were gone and I…. drank a lot that night.” I say and looked down.

 

“Was he upset?” She asked.

 

“Oh god yes, he was pissed, you’d think he never got mad but damn…. After everyone was gone he was giving me a lecture oh how I shouldn’t drink and I was acting out of it, blah, blah, blah.” I say and look at the window outside.

 

“Well you shouldn’t drink.” She says and I laugh.

 

“I know that, but…. After everything in my life I just want a way to… I don’t know…. Honest to god its better than smoking.” I say.

 

“You smoke?” She asked and I nod.

 

“Took my moms cigarettes, I actually carry a pack.” I say as I pull out the damaged pack of cigarettes from my front pocket.

 

“Just haven’t had once since… well since you got to the school…. Didn’t want to give you a really bad impression of me.” I joke as I look at the pack and placed it in my pocket.

 

“Well both are stupid, drinking is worse, what if you take your parents car? Your grandmas car?” She says and I wanted to laugh but didn’t.

 

“My mom is always at work, how can I steal it? And my grandma…. She can’t drive… shit I can’t even drive.” I joke and look at her.

 

“I can teach you.” She says and I shake my head.

 

“It would be pointless in all honesty.” I say and then we pull into an empty parking lot near a park.

 

“Well, it’s not going to be, cause if you and I ever take a trip I need a driving buddy.” She says as she gets out the car and I just sit there confused until my door is opened.

 

“Come out, in the drivers seat.” She says as I unbuckle myself. She gets in the passengers seat as I shake my head and head to the drivers seat and I sit down.

 

“Alright young Grasshopper, this is easy, my uncle Kenny taught me how to drive so I shall pass his wisdom onto you.” She jokes and I laugh as she shuts the car off and tells me what to do.

 

“And this is how you change gears.” She says as she moves the gearshift a bit.” She says and I nod as I listen

 

“Now start him up.” She says.

 

“Him?” I chuckled as I start up her car.

 

“Yes him, his name is Kyle, it was AJ’s idea.” She says and I nod as I put my foot on the clutch and press it as I am about to change gears, as I do I put my foot on the gas and as I lift up my foot from the clutch it stalls.

 

“Damn it.” I mumbled.

 

“Hey it’s fine, trust me I had a hard time with this car, but as Kenny says, ‘if you can drive a manual you can drive anything’ or something like that.” She says.

 

“Well I mean you cant drive everything.” I say and she nods.

 

“Try again.” She says and I do the steps over again and this time it doesn’t stall.

 

“There you go.” She says as she sits up more.

 

“Now, you remember when to shift right?” She asked and I nodded.

 

“Alright go in reverse, and gently apply pressure to the gas.” She says and I nod again as I shift the gearstick and I slowly put pressure to the gas as I back up.

 

“You got it, now before you shift to go forward make sure to make a complete stop.” She says and I stop but it was a bit to quick and I lurch a bit.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“O you’re good, it’ll happen, especially with idiots on the road, trust me, I’ve had to slam on my breaks cause people wanted to slow down way to early, stalled out at a red light too.” She says and I nod as I try again and this time I went forward.

 

“Alright, now try doing twenty.” She says and I do as told and shifted the gears.

 

“There you go, see, you’re a natural.”

 

“I don’t think so.” I mumbled as I drove more.

 

“Well drive around with me for a bit and you’ll get comfortable.” She says and I nod, after about five minutes I slowed down and parked the car and I put up the emergency break.

 

“So, how did you like it?” She asked.

 

“Scary but… I’d think I’d be able to make a road trip.” I joke and she laughed.

 

“Yea… you know my Dad was so scared about me driving.” She says as we switch seats and she starts up the car and drives.

 

“Why?”

 

“That was how I lost my parents, when I was eight, my father was driving me and my mom to the ice cream shop because I got an A on my math test…. Well as my dad was going through a green light, a truck hits my side of the car…. We flipped a few times and the car fell down a steep hill…. My mom had a head injury and my father…. I uh… well… it was really scary.” She mumbled and I look down a bit.

 

“I’m so sorry.” I say and she nods.

 

“You wanna know why I’m at your school?” She asked.

 

“You don’t have to tell me.”

 

“I’d rather tell you now than later.” She says.

 

“If you want to.” I say and she nods and I see her sigh a bit.

 

“People at my school kept bullying me, always talking about how my parents deserved to die the way they did… hell even a teacher said that and I grabbed a chair and threw it at him.” She says.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Yea… he uh…. Ended up having a heart attack and well…. He didn’t make it.” She says and I rubbed my arm a bit at this. She’s had a bad life.

 

“I’m so sorry.” I say, what else could I say?

 

“It’s in the past, I was a real dick to the teachers at Frontire Academy and Delta Academy, the principal at Delta knew me because her dad was the teacher who had the heart attack.” She says and I rubbed my neck.

 

“Sorry it’s actually really good to talk about this stuff or so I’m told.” She says.

 

“It is, but to be honest the teacher never should have said that to you, no one should say that to anyone.” I say.

 

“Yea…. Well I made a few friends at least, even if their parents didn’t like me.” She joked.

 

“Oh trust me, Louis’s parents don’t like me, I heard them talk about me once saying how could Louis be around Trailer trash… well Louis told them off about that.” I say.

 

“I never understood why adults would to that to kids though, aren’t they suppose to be the mature ones?” She asked and I nod.

 

“That’s like asking my dad why he’d hit his only child… say things like he does.” I mumbled.

 

“What has he said?” She asked.

 

“Dumb things like…. ‘Your mom only had you to tie me down’ or ‘You’re going to hell you fucking dyke’ or my favorite ‘You should have died when your grandfather did.’.” I say and laugh sadly.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” She asked pissed.

 

“Everything but…. That’s life, I don’t listen to him anymore.”

 

“But… that’s sick, wait what happened to your grandfather?” She asked and I rubbed my arm and gripped it.

 

“He was shot in a robbery…. I was there and just as the robber was about to shoot me, the cops came busting down the door.” I say.

 

“Fucking hell.” She says.

 

“Yea…. My dad didn’t talk to me and I was just ten years old.” I tell her.

 

“Did they put you in therapy?”

 

“Couldn’t afford it, plus is didn’t want to talk to anyone.” I say and pull my feet up in the seat.

 

“Where was your grandma?” She asked and I look down.

 

“She was with my mom and dad at church…. I was sick that day so.” I tried to explain and I rubbed my face a bit.

 

“Anyway lets stop talking about this stuff, so for the project?” I asked and she nods as we talk about school more. When we got to her house we were quiet as we got inside, she took me up to her room and we just sat and talked some more till she started to yawn. We decided that it would be best to go to be so I laid on the floor, she tried to offer me the bed but I declined. She handed me a spare pillow and blanket and we fell right to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudo? A review would be nice. I would love to see them while on vacation.


End file.
